magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiexos Ixsu
Tiexos ixsu were thought to be extinct for many years, until an explorer brought back an unusual egg. They are still very rare even inside the rainforests they call home. Ixsu are sensitive to the cold and cannot be kept by any magi in a snowbound area, but they do occasionally venture into marshy areas or the desert while looking for food. Some magi claim that ixsu have an odd dislike of legal advocates, but this can't be proven as ixsu can't be kept in towns, castles, or any fenced-in area. Males and females differ in colouring and size; females are larger, brown, and sport a distinctive black stripe along their nose and jaw, while males are blue or blue-grey in colour. Most ixsu grow up to forty feet in length and 15-20 feet tall, but it's possible that they can grow even bigger in isolated areas like the heart of the rainforest. The ridges and horns on an ixsu's head and neck are used to tell specific tiexos ixsu apart by both magi and other ixsu; the size and pattern of the ridges is unique to each creature. Their ability to use sound to their advantage helps them in hunts and can be harnessed by their magi for use in battle - one ground-shaking roar from an ixsu is enough to send most opponents running, while their ability to use low-frequency crooning can hypnotize prey until it's too late. Egg This dull blue-grey egg is too big for you to lift by yourself. Hatchling Tiexos ixsu hatchlings don't look much like the adults they'll become: they're much slimmer and sleeker than their parents, lack the distinctive adult horns and facial ridges, and are only the size of the average magi adult. As they mature, air sacs within the ixsu's face help to inflate its features, and it loses its thin baby teeth to grow in the much larger adult teeth. Male and female ixsu hatchlings are roughly the same size at hatching, but within a few weeks the females begin to grow bigger than their male counterparts and their skin changes from blue to brown. For the first 14 years of a hatchling's life, they remain relatively small and a magi can easily feed them on small, easy to catch creatures. After this time period, magi may find themselves suddenly struggling to find enough food for their hatchling's rapid growth rate - and with the ixsu's vocal capabilities, making sure they don't have cause to complain becomes a top priority. Hatchlings begin to make experimental noises almost as soon as they hatch, and while they don't have the same power or control as an adult, a hatchling's roar can still cause pain or break nearby items. Ixsu hatchlings display a mischievous streak, and they can be quite fast before they begin to bulk up; their games of tag with other young ixsu can get rambunctious and loud. Adult Adult tiexos ixsu are among the largest creatures in the world, and possibly one of the most easily recognizable, with their huge heads, massive bodies, and small forelimbs. Too large to live inside buildings, they are happiest in the lush tropical rainforests they originally came from, where they're surprisingly adept at hiding themselves despite their size. Adult ixsu are territorial and extremely protective of their mates and hatchlings, as well as their magi and even their magi's family. A mated ixsu pair can easily run off most other predators within their territory, especially as an adult ixsu must consume massive quantities of meat. Magi have found that ixsu consider goats a special treat, although it would take an entire herd to satisfy an ixsu's appetite. As adults, ixsu have complete control of their vocal power, able to use combinations of growls, croons, and outright roars as protection, in battle, and to control creatures around them. Their size means that they aren't very fast, but the length of their muscular legs still gives them an advantage in a chase. They're also much more intelligent than most magi realize, with an ability to sense - and use - low frequency sounds and a sensitive nose that allows them to detect prey from miles away. Additional Information *No. 620 *Obtained by: The Stream *Released: 20 October, 2015 *Artist: Tekla *Description: Sochitelya Category:2015 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Tekla